Christmas With the Divergent
by IHeartUCato
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! My little holiday one-shot! Basically, it's Tris' first Christmas and so she has to get the full experience! R&R, Happy Holidays, and ENJOY!


**A/N- MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY ****HANUKKAH! JOYFUL KWANZA! HAPPY WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE! Just a short story I came up with for the holidays :) This goes out to The One and Only Ghostwriter! Love you guys!**

"TRIS!" I bolt up from my bed where I had been comfortably sleeping a second ago to see Christina burst through my door and tackle me back onto my bed.

"What!?" I ask her irritably. I don't like being woken up for no reason.

"Tris, do you have _any_ idea what day today is!?" She asks excitedly.

I stare at her confused for a minute before looking over at my calendar. "December 24th." I tell her. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

She stares at me shocked for a second. "Do you know what today_ is_?" She asks me again. I open my mouth to tell her that it's still the 24th, but she cuts me off. "Not the date, but what the date _means_."

"Umm..." I'm drawing a blank. "That there's only a week until its New Year's?"

She just sits there gaping at me until she finally snaps out of her stupor. "Wait, so you've seriously never heard of _Christmas_?!"

I cock my head to the side and think about it for a minute. "Oh! Christmas! I think I've heard of it. We never celebrated it in Abnegation though. Celebrating is self-indulgent." I tell her.

She gasps. "You've lived a sad, sad life if you've never celebrated Christmas before. Anyway, since its Christmas Eve, we have to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and then make sure we have stuff for the Christmas party tomorrow." She tells me while dragging me out of bed and to my closet, throwing clothes at me. She turns to see me standing there; eyebrows raised just holding the clothes she threw at me. "Well? What are you waiting for! Put those clothes on so we can get moving!"

She leaves the room for me to change, but I _know_ she's standing out there waiting and that there's no escaping her and her torture that she's trying to cover up as 'Christmas shopping'. So, I throw the clothes Christina threw at me and brush out my hair before stepping out to see her leaning against the wall beside my door.

"Alright," She says linking her arm through mine as she takes me to the Pit. "Let's get our shop on!"

I laugh and follow her lead through the hallways. "So who exactly do I need to buy presents for?" I ask.

"Well..." She says, stopping at the first store. Clothes. "The people coming are me, Will, Uriah, I think maybe Zeke, Four and you. I doubt Zeke expects anything from you, and I'm not sure I want presents from someone who's never celebrated Christmas before, so the others. Maybe not Uri, but there."

I nod and walk through the clothes racks thinking about what to get people.

I ended up deciding that it wouldn't be fair if I didn't get something for Zeke too, even though he was really hard to shop for. The hardest was Tobias though. I couldn't think of something that would be good enough for him that he would actually want. The two of us went through a bunch of stores and I had to go back out once Christina left me at my apartment to get Tobias' gift. Christina was easy; I grabbed her gift while she was busy ogling shelves.

The next morning, I'm woken up the same way I was yesterday morning; with a scream of "Tris!", a slamming door but instead of tackling me (probably due to the fact that she's wearing a tight black dress and makeup) She smiles and yells out a giddy, "Merry Christmas!"

I laugh and get out of bed as she looks through my closet throwing clothes. Again.

"It's a party so you have to look nice." She says pulling out a dress and throwing it at me. "I'll do your hair and makeup once you put that on, okay?"

I nod and head into the bathroom to change. The dress she gave me is tight and obviously black. It goes down to just above my knees and has a low cut so it shows off my ravens and only one sleeve so it hides my Abnegation tattoo but shows my Dauntless one. It's perfect.

I walk out to see that Christina has a whole makeup kit with her and she tells me to sit in the chair in front of her. She applies a dark purple eye shadow around my eyes and adds eyeliner and mascara before applying a deep red to my lips. Then she has me turn around so she can curl my hair.

"There." She says directing me to a mirror. When I smile and nod my acceptance of it, she pulls out a pair of black ballet flats for me to wear and brings in a dolly to carry the presents to wherever we're going.

"Where is this party anyway?" I ask her as we're walking.

"Uriah's." She says happily, skipping through the hallways.

I laugh. "You really love Christmas, don't you?"

"Well duh!" She says looking over at me. "It's the second best holiday next to your birthday!"

I laugh again. "You only say that because you get presents."

"You know me so well!" She says exaggeratedly, slinging her arm over my shoulder.

We laugh the whole way over to Uriah's. When we reach it, we knock and the second the door opens, Uriah flings himself at us, hugging us tightly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" He yells in our ears.

When he finally lets go, I'm laughing so hard it hurts. "Merry Christmas." I say back to him.

"Did you know this is her first Christmas _ever_?" Christina says to Uriah while pulling the gifts in.

His eyes double in size and his mouth hangs wide open. "You're kidding right?"

I shake my head following him and Christina inside. "Nope. Celebrations are considered self-indulgent. So I've never celebrated Christmas before."

"WHAT!? NO CHRISTMAS!?" Zeke shouts from the armchair he was sitting on.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going over it again and I don't see what the big deal about never celebrating Christmas before is." I tell them going over to sit beside Tobias on the couch.

"It's a big deal because Christmas is... it's..." Zeke says thinking about it.

"It's like the equivalent of Dauntless cake." Will pipes up pulling Christina into his lap. "It's life."

I roll my eyes as Tobias pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear, "It's one of the many things Abnegation frowned upon that you can never believe was. Unless of course you lived there."

"Hey Four!" Zeke says grinning. "This is great! Now that you have a girlfriend, you don't have to hide in a corner so no one can throw the mistletoe at you!"

I look over at Tobias to see him roll his eyes and squeeze my waist.

"Mistletoe?" I ask confused and slightly reluctant to know. Anything that can make Tobias hide in a corner has to be scary.

Zeke's grin get's wider. "Well, since it's your first Christmas and all, I guess I should tell you. If you're under the mistletoe with someone, in this case I think everyone would prey it's Four, you have to kiss them."

I raise an eyebrow and look at Christina who's grinning and nodding her head like she's having a seizure.

"If you don't want to," Tobias' breath tickles my ear as he whispers in it. "You'll just have to avoid it. With Zeke and Uriah in the room they'll probably bug you about it until you do."

I laugh and lean up so I can whisper in his ear. "Well if that's all it is, then I won't be hiding from it anytime soon." I pull away grinning to see his matching one.

"Ugh, get a room you two!" Uriah says throwing a pillow at my head. I easily catch it.

"I have to agree with him." Christina says grabbing another pillow and chucking it at me. This time Tobias catches it. "We just got here and you two are already acting _way_ too friendly."

"Give the guy a break!" Zeke says standing up and heading towards what I think is the kitchen. "This is Four's first Christmas with a girlfriend! And I didn't have to drag him here! It's a freaking miracle!"

"Yeah well you also didn't invite half the girls in Dauntless this year!" Tobias shouts after him.

He comes back a minute later with a bunch of glasses filled with a thick white liquid. He shoves one into my hand with the instruction to 'Drink'. I look at it with a dubious expression before looking to Tobias who's holding back a grin watching me. I look back at the glass and decide that it can't possibly taste _that _bad. It doesn't.

It's like a really sweet, really thick cream. I down the whole glass. I feel Tobias' shoulders shake with laughter. "What is it?" I ask.

"Eggnog." Uriah says grinning at me. "You like?"

"Yes." I tell him glancing at my empty glass again. "A lot." I add making everyone in the room laugh.

"Great!" Christina says. "Now we have to set up the tree!" She says giddily jumping off Will's lap.

Uriah laughs and him and Zeke walk out of the room as Will and Tobias stand up, me following after them. "Tree?" I ask. I love how nobody tells me anything before we're already doing it.

"Of course!" Christina says excitedly. "It's not Christmas without a Christmas tree!"

Just then, Uriah and Zeke come back in carrying a huge tree between them. 'The Christmas tree!" The two of them say before standing it upright.

"Now all that's left is to decorate it." Will says happily.

For the next hour or so, the six of us place little ornaments all over the tree and tinsel and little beads, laughing the whole time. We even started putting what Christina calls 'candy canes' on, but we ended up eating more of them then putting them on the tree.

When we finally finished, Uriah brought out a gold star. "And since it's her first Christmas, I say Tris should be the one to put the star on top of the tree!"

Everyone cheers their agreement and Uriah hands me the little star. I have to go up on my tiptoes to reach the top, and Tobias silently goes up behind me and holds my waist so I don't topple into the tree. When it's up and _not_ going to fall over, everyone cheers and laughs at the cute little tree in front of us.

Tobias even takes a small plant of some sort and hangs it over our heads. "Mistletoe." He whispers before leaning down and kissing me.

Uriah and Zeke whistle and when we break apart, I'm smiling and I throw the mistletoe just above their heads.

"Ha! You missed." Uriah says grinning.

I grin back. "You're supposed to kiss whoever you're under the mistletoe with, right?" I ask.

The grins fall off their faces as they look up to see that I threw the mistletoe so that it's hanging just off the tree, over top of the brothers. "Ew!" Uriah squeals as Zeke pretends to gag.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Christina chants and soon Will, Tobias and I join in. They glare at us and then they lean in slowly until their lips barley touch before they jump apart; Uriah pawing at his mouth and Zeke running his head under the sink probably trying to wash the Uriah away. The rest of us laugh.

"That's karma for the past two years." Tobias says to which Zeke glares at him harder.

"Hey, I was just trying to be a good friend." Zeke says earning an eye roll from Tobias.

"I can't believe you would do that to me Tris!" Uriah says pouting. I just stick my tongue out at him.

"Will you four grow up?" Christina says feigning exasperation. "Let's open the presents now!" She adds happily.

"Okay!" Uriah says, momentarily forgetting about his and his brother's kiss. For now. I'm sure I'll hear about it in the form of a prank later on, but right now it's Christmas.

We separate all the presents and give them to everyone before returning to our spots. "I'll give you yours later." I whisper to Tobias who nods and says he'll give me mine later too.

We all open our presents and the majority of my gifts are clothes. Uriah even got me my own little makeup kit.

"Ohmygod Tris." Will says an amused look on his face as he stares at my gift. "Really? A dictionary?"

I grin. "Well, I figures that since you're the guy who memorized the city map, you'd enjoy reading the dictionary."

He rolls his eyes but chuckles and flips through it quickly. "Too bad I've already read this version."

I laugh and then Uriah cheers and I look over to see he's opening my gift to him. "Yes! You rock Tris!"

I grin and Zeke looks over at him. "Why? What'd she get you?"

Uriah grins and looks up at his brother. "If I tell you, you have to promise not to try to take it." Zeke nods. "She got me cake."

Zeke sits there and gapes at him before turning to me. "You had better have gotten me the same." He grabs the box that holds what I gave him and I laugh at the expression on his face when he opens it. It's not a cake. He gets this evil grin on his face and he starts messing around with it. "Thanks Tris. It's perfect." Then all of a sudden he brings the paintball gun up and shoots it at me.

I shriek and duck, but it wouldn't have hit me anyway. A splash of bright green paint hits Tobias in the chest. "That's what you get for the whole Mistletoe thing."

"That wasn't me though!" He protests, trying to get the majority of the paint off his shirt.

"True..." Zeke says looking over at me. "But it just wouldn't be right to shoot the girl who got me the gift." Tobias rolls his eyes and then Zeke continues. "But you know what? You made me kiss my brother." Then he turns to shoot me.

I shriek and grab a pillow to block his shot. That's when Uriah intervenes. "Okay, okay. No need to hurt my pillows. And as much as I want to get paint all over Tris for the mistletoe too, she _did_ buy me a cake."

"Fine." Zeke mumbles, putting the gun back into the box.

Then it's Christina's turn to shriek. "OMG! I _LOVE _IT TRIS!" She says holding up the cute little dress I bought her. It has a sweetheart neckline, but other than that the top half is rather plain. But just above the waist is a wrap and below the rest of the dress flows down to her knees in ruffles. I had a feeling she'd like it.

For the next couple hours, the six of us laugh and joke and drink more eggnog (which is officially my favourite part about Christmas) and just have a good time. Christina and Uriah even start singing at some point. A lot of the songs are about an old Christmas character named 'Santa' and one about a bunch of reindeer.

Finally, we all leave and Tobias and I head back to his apartment hand-in-hand to give each other our gifts. When we enter his apartment, he tells me that he needs me to close my eyes so that he can give me my present. I do and he slides something wooden into my hands. "You can open them now." He whispers and when I do I suck in a breath.

In my hands is a wooden picture frame with me, Caleb and our parents from when I was twelve in the picture. We were allowed to have one picture with the four of us in it, but that's it. "H-how did you get this?" I ask Tobias, tears pricking my eyes.

"I was in the Abnegation sector for work and I stopped by your old house and your mother said I could have it to give to you. Do you like it?" He sounds almost sheepish; like he's afraid I won't like it.

"I don't like it." I tell him and he looks absolutely crestfallen. "I love it." I tell him. He smiles at me before I throw my arms around him and kiss him hard. "Thank you."

He squeezes me tightly before I wiggle out of his embrace. "Okay. Time for your gift. Turn around." He raises an eyebrow but does so obediently and I wiggle out of my one dress sleeve. "Okay, you can turn around." I bite my lip hoping he likes his gift and judging by how his eyebrows hits his hairline and his eyes light up, I think he likes it.

He crosses the distance between us in two long steps s that he's standing right in front of me, breathing the same air as me. He reaches a hand out and delicately traces the pattern of a heart in flames that I got tattooed onto my collar, just above my heart. The name 'Tobias' is written in an elegant script in the middle of it.

"Tris." His voice comes out as a strangled whisper he pulls me close and kisses me. "Merry Christmas Tris. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Tobias. I love you too."

**A/N- Ta da! I know there are other characters like Lynn and Marlene, but I couldn't put too many people in. I'll do a New Year's one too if you guys would like. Now, I gave **_**you**_** guys a Christmas present, can you give me one? All I want for Christmas is... for you to follow me on Twitter, like my page on Facebook, REVIEW, and for you guys to have a happy holiday! LOVE YA, BYE-BYE!**


End file.
